shirojimes_fanon_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fate: King Zhou of Shang
Profile: Identity: His True Name is King Zhou of Shang or Di Xin. In his early reign, he was stated to have abilities above those of normal men and was quick-witted and quick-tempered. He was intelligent to win all his arguments and could even hunt wild beasts with his bare hands in his legends. He even gathered more land for the Shang by battling the territories around it. However due to seduction in his later years, King Zhou gave himself to drinking, women and abandoned his morals, ignoring all states of affair in the country. He also created many forms of entertainment and torture techniques. One of them being the Alcohol Pool and Meat Forest which is basically means what it says, making it one of the biggest act of a corrupted ruler. Due to the huge spending, large taxes were implemented and the people's hope was lost. All who oppose him were killed or imprisoned. His Reign ended when Jiang Ziya with his army defeated the Shang Dynasty and King Zhou took all the treasures and ran. He set fire to his palace and commit suicide. Appearance: Physical Appearance: Clothing: Personality: He have 2 vastly different personality. If summoned during his reign (We call this Reign Di XIn), King Zhou hates all humans for killing Daji, his beloved. He also loves Daji wholeheartedly and can be very cruel to everyone in order to please her. However if summoned during from his end of his reign or early ages (We will call this Sober Di Xin), he resents Daji and votes to destroy all traces of her. He is more like a proper Ruler in this state. In both states, King Zhou still gains pleasure from torture be it on the resented humans as Reign or Daji. Stats: Servant Type: Class/Personal Skills: # Avenger - Rank B (As his Reigning mode, he gathers his and Daji hatred to power himself while he gathers all the resentment of the humans during his ruling period to harm Daji.) # Memory Correction - Rank B # Self-Replenishment (Mana) - Rank D/B(As his reigning mode, his skill is D as he only hates for Daji while as his ending self he hates only Daji) # Divinity - Rank B (As after his death, he was said to be made into a God of Marriage due to him being capable and only fallen due to seduction. However this skill is sealed if his Reigning mode is summoned) # Abilities: # Di Xin can summon any of the creations that he and Daji made to torture people as weapons. Equipment: # Cannon Burning Punishment (A large hollow cylinder filled with burning charcoals and burnt till red hot. Anyone it hits can be stuck onto the cylinder making it extremely painful for the victim) # Noble Phantasm: 1st, The Alcohol Pool and Meat Forest Legend: It symbolized his corruption during his reign. Sober King Zhou hates to use this Noble Phantasm as he is reminded of his corruption. Due to his Avenger Status, Sober King Zhou cannot be corrupted by his own Noble Phantasm. Appearance: It is a Noble Phantasm that creates a huge lake of alcohol and a small island filled with trees with meat skewers in the branches. There are also several canoes in it. Effect - Passive: It causes all to be intoxicated and corrupts the mindset of everyone inside of this Reality Marble. Effect - Active: 2nd: Consort Daji, Legend: Daji, the favorite consort of King Zhou who was a malevolent fox spirit. Sober King Zhou has no access to this Noble Phantasm. Effect: Here Relationships: Roles in Stories: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Fate: Avenger